Freedom to love or more pain?
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: sequal to Does love mean pain? Bella is safe with the Cullens in another state but Alex finds her some how. Can Bella and Edward be togeather or is it all going to end. If you havnt read the first one read it before this one
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok her it is the second part Bella will become a vampire and Edward will confess his love to Bella finally I promise._

Preface

_B POV_

His grey blue eyes were filled with hate as he looked down upon me. He was going to finally do it he was going to kill me and Edward was trapped and couldn't save me. "Alex p-please don't kill me," "Shut the hell up Isabella I'm not going to kill you not yet at least, I want to show your little vampire who you really belong to first. Then I'll kill you." He said as he walked over to were I was tied down to the for poster bed. "Alex no!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok Chapter one it is not going to get bad for a wile so please bare with me I am not good at writing this that are happy._

Chapter 1: I am finally free?

_B POV_

Dear Diary,

We have been in Origin now for a few months and everyone has been so nice to me. Alice has become my best friend and I found I love shopping, Edward and I have become very close but he seems like he always wants to tell me something but can't and I think I am falling in love with him. Well that's all for now.

-Bella Marie Swan-

I so desperately wanted to change my last name every time I said my full name the hole in my heart would just rip open. But now here I sit on Edwards couch waiting for him to come home, I want to tell him how I feel but I don't want it to ruin the friendship we have and will have for ever if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I couldn't deal with another heart break. "Bella do you want to go shopping with me and Rose?" Alice asked taking me out of my mind. "Yeah sure let me change I will be right down." I said getting off the couch and going to the closet to get something to wear. My bruises are finally gone so I choose a short pink skirt with black flats and a black tank top with a black short sleeved hoodie. Before I left the room I took one last look in the mirror. My hair was up in a high ponytail and my lips were finally naturally full again without the cuts and dried blood, my eyes are no longer red and puffy but clear and chocolate brown but with dark circles under them because every time I close my eyes I saw his face and everything he did to me But I shook it off and walked down the stairs to meet Alice and Rose.

_E POV_

I had been hunting for the past two days trying to figure out how to tell Bella my true feelings, but what if she doesn't feel the same how would that effect our friendship? Would it tear us apart? Would Bella go back Alex and the rest of them? No she wouldn't do that me and her have become tight she seems to like me. I hope she does, but how ever I feel I have to tell her I have to let her know how I feel about her. As I head back home I don't hear people thinking so I get scared and run. "What's going on?" I ask as I get in the house to find Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper sitting in the living room. "Edward calm down Rose and Alice took Bella shopping nothing has happened." Jasper said obviously sensing my stress and I just nodded and went to our room. When I got there I saw that Bella left her diary on my couch but I couldn't bring myself to read it so I just put it on my bookshelf where she usually keeps it.

_B POV_

We had been at the mall for three hours now and I was getting tired that I was seeing things but I could spoil Alice and Rosalie's fun. "Hey Bella what do you think of this?" Rose asked me holding up a blue denim skirt that was a little short but nothing I couldn't deal with. "Yeah I really," "Isabella is that you, my goodness I haven't seen you in years how are you?" Said a very excited Jessica Stanly. "Jess what are you doing here?" I chocked out my body going numb with fear. "Me and Mike are here on vacation I didn't know you moved here wow were do you live?" She asked and both Alice and Rose seemed to know something I didn't. "Bella we have to go now come on." Alice said leading the way wile Rosalie grabbed me but not to tight. Once we were out of sight of any person Rose picked me up and we ran to the car. "I can't believe it Alex is going to find me, he is gunna kill me oh my god oh my god oh my god." I said sobbing into Alice's shoulder. "Shh Bella Shh, he isn't going to find you, you will be ok I promise. Come on lets go home now." We drove home in silence and when we got there I just wanted to see Edward so I said a quick hello to every one and went up stairs not knowing what was waiting for me.

_E POV_

Bella was coming up stairs and everyone was worried down stairs but I was going to put that aside and help Bella the room was perfect. I lit some candles with various scents her sent being one of them freesia. I got a dozen roses and spread eleven of them out and left one to give to my love. And when she walked in and saw it all she dropped her bags and looked around the room amazed. "Bella I am," "Oh Edward this is beautiful thank you so much." She said running over to me and throwing her arms around me. "Bella I did this because I want to tell you something but I don't know how to tell you." I said and Bella looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and did what I had never expected her to do she kissed me very passionately. "I think I get it and I want to tell you I have felt the same way about you since you first came into my life. Edward I love you." She said and this time I kissed her so passionately and my thirst for her blood completely left all I wanted was her. "Oh Bella." I moaned as I pulled her closer to me and to my surprise she gripped me tighter. "Bella I love you, please say you will be with me for ever." "I will, Edward," She let out in a small sigh and I kissed her neck but stayed there to make sure she knew I didn't want to hurt her and to my surprise she pulled me closer. "Oh Edward I love you." And with that she broke down.

_B POV_

Edward did feel the same, he loves me. "Oh Bella" He moans and pulls me closer to him and I gripped him tighter. "Bella I love you, please say you will be with me for ever." "I will, Edward," I moaned back I wanted this I loved him. "Oh Edward I love you," I wanted this but I wasn't a virgin Alex raped me; Alex was going to find me. I broke down crying. "Bella sweetie what's wrong, I'm sorry I pushed you," "No, Oh Edward he sent Mike and Jess here they saw me with Alice, Rose, Sirena and Allia." I said in tears to comfort him I wanted what was about to happen I just happened to remember Alex. "What? No Bella I won't let that happen I promise I will protect you no matter what even if I have to kill him. You will be safe I promise." He said and then kissed my forehead. "Thank you Edward, for everything." I said and then kissed with the same passion as before. "By the way I would not regret anything." I said and he looked at me with so much compassion that it made my heart melt. He picked me up and brought me to the bed and laid me down. "I will be back love close your eyes and rest you need it." He said kissing my forehead again and went god knows where. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was woken up a few hours later to Edward planting butterfly kisses on my cheeks. "Good morning beautiful would you like some dinner." He said and I giggled and nodded my head. "Ok sleeping beauty lets go Esme made you something that actually smells appetizing even though it wouldn't be." He said with a smirk and picked me up off the bed.

After dinner I and Edward went back to our room to talk. "Bella why didn't you stop me from kissing you earlier?" He asked and I just sat on his lap giving him a quick kiss. "Because I wanted it, I trust that you would never hurt me even though you may thirst fro my blood." I said and his face filled with confusion. "But how did you," "Because that first day I noticed you were holding your breath so when you told me you guys were vampires I assumed that was why you were holding your breath. I said and he looked at me passionately with a little lust in his eyes and picked me up. "Well in that case," He said kissing me with so much passion that I just melted and getting on the bed with me underneath him.

_E POV_

Her skin smelt so good but she felt better once again I wanted her and only her she let out a soft moan when I slid my hands down her side and brought my lips once again to her neck. "Oh Edward," She moaned again and I slowly moved down to her chest slowly pulling her shirt over her head revealing her perfect stomach that was finally free of the bruises she had for so long and what looked like a bra Alice bought her on one of the many trips to the mall. I just sat there admiring her and she got tired of being the only one without a shirt. She put her hands under my shirt as if to admire my chest and then she pulled my shirt over my head and stared so I decided to stop her admiring I kissed her passionately and slid my hands down to her pants. Her breath caught and I thought she might start crying so I looked at her the entire time so she new I didn't want to hurt her. Slowly I pulled her pants and she leaned forward and put her lips to mine once again and wile doing so unbuttoning my paints and pulling them off. "Bella we don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable." I said and she shook her head. "Edward if I could turn back time I would have saved myself for you." She said and with that I laid her down and once again got on top of her placing kisses on her neck and down her chest wile slowly pulling off her bra and panties.

_B POV_

We were going to do this, I wasn't going to start crying this time. He unhooked my bra and took it off and proceeded kissing me as he moved to take of the black lace panties I was wearing. And to my amazement I pulled off his boxers. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward take me." I said and with that he thrust himself inside me and I moaned in pleasure instead of pain. "Bella, Bella, oh Bella I love you." He whispered ion a moan and turned over so I was on top of him. "Oh Edward," I moaned in pure ecstasy this felt so right and so amazing and I knew Edward was the one I wanted to spend all eternity with no matter what

_A/N: for all of you who wanted Bella and Edward to have a moment there you go. Chapter two will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

Sorry guys I don't like these eather but i forgot to ask at the end of the last chapter and the next chapter will be up today I just need to know do you guys want Alex to be a Vampire changed by someone I don't know yet or for him to find out from the pack which leads me to why I wrote this: If you want him to find out about the Cullen's from the pack do you want Jake to be apart or no because we can't leave him out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 part of this is going to be in Alex's pov for those of you who were confused by the fact that he knew Edward was a vampire. Thank you to SessyLover180, ClaudiaDeLionCourt, and -star-wars-girl-402. And the winner is Alex is going to be turned into a vampire but finds out first from Jake thank you all who voted so now here it is Chapter2_

Chapter2: You're kidding right?

_A POV_

That whore was going to pay she belonged to me. Mike told me the Cullen's had run and taken her with them. I was going to show that damn Edward Cullen she belonged to me and then she was going to get what she disserved. "I am going to kill that little butch for ever even thinking about leaving me." I screamed alerting Charlie and Renee. "Alex why don't you go over to my friend in La Push and he can tell you a little something about the Cullen's and where they probably went?" Charlie said and I left the house and drove down to La Push and when I got there I was greeted by one really pissed off guy. "Who the hell are you?" He asked I guess this was Charlie's friend or at least he was. "My name is Alex I live with Charlie and Renee Swan and I need to find out information about the people who kidnapped my beautiful girlfriend Isabella." I said sounding distressed so he would actually tell me. "Ok come inside Alex." He said opening the door and revealing the wheelchair he was sitting in. "I am Billy Black and this is my son Jacob he will tell you what you need to know I can't deal with anyone who associates with Charlie after what he has done to me." He said waving his hand at a guy who looked like he could pulverize me with just one touch. "Ok what do you want to know?" Jacob asked me. "I need to know about the Cullen Family they came here and they took my girl," "Those filthy bloodsuckers were here and you let them around her." He spat and got up. "The Cullen's are vampires and I will bet you they went to Origin because there is an equally rainy town there called Astoria you will find them there. I hope Isabella is ok still. Now get off our land." He spat and I just sat there staring at him. "You're kidding right, you actually expect me to believe that they are mythological creatures." I said in total disbelief. "If you do not get off our land right now you will see another mythological creature and not be alive to save Isabella. **GO NOW**." He screamed at me several huge tremors rolling down his body that gave me the creeps I got up and ran to my car. I knew what I had to do so instead of going back to Charlie and Renee I went over to Mike's to send him and Jessica on a little vacation to Astoria, Origin.

_E POV_

Bella was now asleep curled up in my arms when Alice called me. _"Edward come here now I just had a vision and it involves someone we know as Bella's Ex Alex." _ She said and I quickly got up without Bella noticing and ran to Alice. "What is it Alice?" I asked when I got to the living room and saw my whole family there. "Edward I saw it, it's horrible, he is planning rapping her in front of you and then killing her." She said dry sobbing into Jaspers shoulder. "That won't happen and if it does we will change her then." I said not wanting to have to change her but knowing I would have to at some point and time. "No Edward I mean make it so we can't save her, He knows about us Edward. He went to the mutts and they told him." She said and I ran back to Bella, my Bella who I would protect even if it killed me. When I got back to the room Bella was writing in her diary and had put her cloths back on. "Oh you're awake, how did you sleep?" I asked sitting on the bed wile she put her diary back on the book shelf. "I slept pretty well seeing as how I was lying in your arms almost the whole time." She said getting on the bed and putting her head in my lap. "Oh did I wake you up when I left?" I asked and she nodded. "Sorry. Listen Alex knows about us and he did send Mike and Jessica here but I swear to god they will not lay a hand on I promise." I said and she looked scared. "Edward please don't let him take me I don't want to be hurt again I can't go back I can't take feeling alone anymore." She sobbed and I tried everything I could to sooth her until she finally cried herself to sleep in my arms once more.

_A POV_

As I was driving back to Charlie's something big and white jumped in front of my car causing me to crash. "Damn it you stupid, oh you're bleeding. I guess I found my dinner or a new companion, yes a companion you are angry at someone, oh a women, and the Cullen's wonderful you will be perfect you can get back your women and I can get revenge on the Cullen's." I heard a sultry women's voice say before I felt a sting in my neck and what felt like liquid fire running through me veins I screamed so loud and it sounded exactly like Bella which made me furious if this women would have it I would be her mate when ever what the hell was happening to me now ended I don't want Bella back I want her dead.

_N POV_

My name is Natasia I was born in Russia in 1616 I was changed by a coven in England in 1640 when I was twenty-four. Twenty years later my savior was found out and killed by a certain Carlisle Cullen, I vowed I would get my revenge and now I can and now I will have a mate in this human boy. He is angry at this women named Isabella and wants her dead and I want those damn Cullen's dead I am going to leave Carlisle alone like he left me I was going to make him suffer. It is the third day of the change now and he will be waking soon I should get back to let him know. "Well welcome back human my name is Natasia and yours would be?" I asked him and he looked a little confused. "My name is Alex. Where am I?" "You are in my lair and about your feelings for me I will except you could make a good mate and help me get revenge on that damn Carlisle." I said and he had an evil smirk on his face. "Does this mean I am a vampire and I can kick both little Isabella's ass until she is dead and then kill Edward?" He asked and I knew this was going to be perfect.

_A POV_

I ran to the other room to find a mirror and looked at myself for the first time after my transformation. I was a lot more muscular than I was my hair is darker blond but my eyes surprised me. Natasia's eyes were blood red but mine were the same deep grey they were when I was human. "Well Alex let's find out your powers shall we?" She asked and I nodded and followed her. We headed outside and as soon as I got out there the weather went from just rain to a horrible thunder storm. "Well Alex you are now deemed father nature you can change the weather perfect." She said and I joined her in her laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok I promise Allia and Serina will be back so for those of you who wondered what happened to them I just couldn't think of how to bring them in._

Chapter3: He's what now?

_B POV_

"Bella Edward get down here now." Alice screamed waking me up and startling Edward. "What is it Alice?" I asked when we got down stairs. "Bella needs to be changed today, I just had a vision and Alex was turned into a vampire and he isn't planning on changing Bella." She said and I cringed into Edward's side. "Wait he's a vampire but how?" Edward asked and Alice looked grave. "By some women named Natasia," "Natasia colia, the same persone who changed her I killed and he changed me; she did this out of revenge because I left her alone. Edward do you think you are strong enough to do it?" Carlisle asked and he nodded. "Let's get her up stairs, Bella this is going to hurt for a wile." He said and I just nodded. We were at me and Edward's room at this point and I was lying on the bed waiting for it to happen. "Bella please remember I love you and I am only doing this to protect you." He said and I just took a deep breath. "I know Edward I love you to now let's get this over with." I said and he kissed me neck before biting down. I let out a blood curtailing scream.

_E POV_

Bella was screaming so loud it was killing me inside I just couldn't let her go, I held her in my arms the entire time I wouldn't even leave to hunt I just couldn't leave Bella alone not to go through this change I loved her to much and I owed her to much in return. "Bella it's almost over I promise the pain will end soon don't worry you are going to be ok." I said and she calmed down a little I knew it was because the change was almost complete then from no where I heard what sounded like thunder and everything went black. I didn't know what was going on until when I opened my eyes and Bella was gone.

_A/N: sorry to leave this chapter so short I am putting in fillers wile I am having a writers block please bare with me it will get better._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok people a short filler chapter wile I am bored in school it's nothing special just a little of Edward being nosy and reading Bella's diary so more poetry and what Bella is thinking during the transformation.

Chapter 4: Awaiting you my love

E POV 

Wile I was sitting with Bella as usual I decided I wanted to see what she had written since she got it.

September 5 1995 **god this was old**

Charlie hit me again and when I cried Renee just laughed and told him to do it again. I hate my life I just want it all to end I am so miserable.

Bella

It started when she was six oh my poor Bella

October 31 2004

I met this amazing boy three months ago but he started hitting me. I don't know what to do. I think I will just end my life for every one.

January 18 2007

Did you think of love the day you left me alone to cry

Did you think of my heart when you saw me fall

Did you feel heartbreak when you saw my shaking sobs

Did you cry inside when you herd me beg you not to leave

Will you cry when you see my face?

But not the smile you used to know

But a pale solemn face my eyes closed lying there

Will you cry because you love me when you see me there

Lying pale and cold just like you

Will you cry when you see me laying their dead

February 14 2007

How long did it take to see into my eyes

How long will it take you to see how I truly feel

When will you feel the pain I have felt inside for the longest time

When will your eyes reach my sole and see what I want you to here but am afraid to tell

My love when will you be able to see that I hurt but I fear I will hurt you

This was from the day I met Bella I could tell from that, that there were pages missing.

B POV 

All I could feel was fire in my veins I was screaming but peaceful and I was having a dream and was a wonderful dream.

(A/N: Her dream is going to be in third person so this is I seeing it not her. I will have it in italics)

_She was wearing a long beautiful white gown looking in a mirror Her long brown hair pulled up into a beautiful curly high bun her topaz eyes accentuated with light brown eye shadow and a beautiful glossy red lip. Her diamond jewelry sparkled in the warm sun of the secluded area the Caribbean, as did her skin. "Come on Bella Edward can't wait to see his bride." Carlisle said as he took her arm and led her down the isle where at the end was her beautiful Adonis her future Edward. When she reaches him he smiles at her and she knows she will be happy._

The dream was interrupted by my own scream and I knew that the dream is what's to come with Edward and me.

_A/N: Ok the filler chapter to give me something to do in study hall tehee hope you like it_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok sorry about any shortness of chapters I am having writers block issues I have no clue where I am going with this so bare with me please. The title of this chapter and the song that is in it is The Kill by 30 seconds to mars I made the title to go with the chapter._

Chapter 4: The Kill

_B POV_

What if I wanted to break

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do? (Oh, oh)

What if I fell to the floor

Couldn't take all this any more

What would you do, do, do?

What was going on? The fire in my veins was put out but I knew the song that was playing.

Come break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

I was Alex's favorite song? Now what was that smell? It smelled so good it was almost irresistible.

What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you (from you)

I shot my eyes open to see that there was a man on the floor covered in blood. "Well Isabella Welcome back. I hope you like my present I left for you. I didn't hear the song finish because as soon as Alex said that a women who I expected to be Natasia "Why am I here? Where is Edward?" I asked in hysterics, oh Isabella what does it matter we are together again and Edward is going to die and soon." He said laughing and I tried to use my strength to break my chains but they wouldn't budge. "Isabella, you need to stop trying without the blood you will not have any strength so go ahead and eat Alex was nice enough to get him for you. "No I can't; I won't feed off of and innocent man." I said resisting the smell even though he smelled amazing.

_E POV_

I opened my eyes and it was very dark and all I could smell was human blood but it was definitely not Bella's and then I heard the rest of my family stir. "Carlisle where are we?" I heard Alice ask with a stifled voice I could tell she was holding her breath. "I don't know just everybody don't breath." Carlisle said and he was interrupted by an evil laugh. "Oh no do breath, please do or you will let your food go to waist." I female voice said and out of no where lights turned on and I saw we were in a cell and I was staring right into Bella's pitch black eyes. "Guys Bella hasn't hunted." I said knowing this had to have been hard for her. "Bella," I said and a fist came through the cell door and knocked across the cell. "Shut up Edward she doesn't love you anymore but I know none of you will feed off of a human we will leave all of you here to die." Alex said and with that he and Natasia ran out of the building. "Carlisle we have to do something she is so weak she has to be getting tempted by the blood." I said and Emmet stepped up pulled the door right off of our cell. "Thanks Emmet." I said running out and picking her up bridal style even if she didn't love me anymore I wasn't going to let her become a monster like them I knew she would hate it. "Come on Bella lets get you home." I said with sorrow in my voice.

_B POV_

I was so happy to be in Edwards arms again but I could hear the sorrow in his voice when he talked to me. Oh no he believed Alex. "Edward please, he was," "Shh Bella I know we are going to get you something." He said. I couldn't believe this he had believed Alex and he wouldn't listen to me. I knew what I was going to do. _(A/N: Anything in italics is a thought or something Edward is hearing or in third person.) "I wonder if I don't hunt if I will become too weak and have to be killed." _ I thought and I would find out. We were approaching a clearing and I could smell the animals but I couldn't hunt, no if Edward thought I didn't love him then I didn't want to live so I held my breath like I had been doing for the past god knows how long. "Ok Bella here." Edward said dropping me on the ground and I almost took a breath when I hit the ground but thought better of it. I just sat there looking at the ground not breathing then I heard something. _Bella why don't you love me? What can I do?_ I risked telling him I just heard his thoughts and let in the smell and I ran toward it and when I came to my senses I saw it was a mountain lion and I heard Edward gasp from behind me. "Edward please listen to me Alex was lying to, He wants me to go back to him so he can kill me I," "Bella don't lie to me I know he was telling the truth so," I interrupted him by giving him a very last passionate kiss on the lips. "Ok Edward I see you will never believe me so I love you, good bye for ever." I said turning and walking away. "Bella we will see each other again." He said and if I could cry I would have at that moment. "No we won't Edward he wants to kill me and because I don't have you I am going to let him." I said walking away and then stopping but not turning around. "Oh and I apparently got your power I know you want to try and "win" my love back so maybe if you get your head out of your ass long enough to see that I truly do love you, you can come get me. Good bye Edward I will always love you."

_A/N: Yeah so I am leaving you with a cliffy I will update both this and a different love later today._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had school stuff to do I will make up for it though._

Chapter5: What the hell were you thinking?

_E POV_

After Bella walked away I just couldn't believe it she did love him and then I heard the screaming. "_What the hell were you thinking Edward he is going to kill her, you are such a fucking dumb ass._" I turned around to see Alice giving me a death glare I was just plane confused. "What do you mean?" "Edward I saw it, she is going to go back to them and tell them she wants them to kill her. Edward how could you do that to her she gave what little she had to you and you let her go." Alice said and I knew she would be crying if she could. "Shit." I said and ran off to find Bella no to find my Bella.

_B POV_

I could sense some one behind me so I ran faster. I had a feeling it was Edward I just couldn't see the hurt in his eyes it would just kill me if I had to see that again I just can't live knowing he thinks I don't love him and finally I was there. "Alex I am at your will I don't want to live please kill me." I begged running in and he and Natasia both stood up smiling evilly. "Well he did believe me," "We found another power Alex." "Ok we will not make this easy I promise." Alex said and I stepped in and in a rush I was pushed out of the way and both Alex and Natasisa were rammed into a wall. "You will not touch my Bella ever again you son of a bitch, I took her away from you once and I will not let her be trapped by you again." Edward was hitting him in the face wile the rest of his family was burning what was left of Natasia. "Edward just kill him so we can get Bella back home and get on with our lives." Emmet said and I realized that he wasn't there with the rest. "Umm Emmet you can let go of me I will stay here." I said and he ran over and burned what was left of my former abusive love wile Edward came over to me and took me in his arms. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry I should have never believed him I knew you loved me and always will," I shut him up by putting my lips to his. "Edward it's ok I understand lets just go home so I can leave all my past behind me and live my new life." I said and we all walked out of the burning down house back to our house were we could live our lives.

_A/N: Ok I would have made this longer but I need your help. Should I end it with another chapter or should I have Edward propose to Bella and have a whole wedding thing please help so I can update. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry people but this is an author's note I think this story may be ending where I last left it because I don't have any clue where I'm going with it and people seem to not like it at all so unless I can think of something it will unfortunately be ended. I am very sorry to those of you who actually like the story. If you have any ideas please let me know


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok for ilovejoe15 I am going to finish this and for karrmabella I will be adding some lemons in there I just need to figure out exactly how I am going go do the wedding and I have some stuff to sort through for cloths and all but I will update asap with another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ok so even though the same person who flamed the story and then begged me to keep going I am going to announce the winning thing. The wedding is going to happen along with other fun things but here we go chapter6._

Chapter6: Reliving pain and living a new life

_E POV_

Bella had been back for four weeks and she hadn't said one word to me she would just sit on the couch staring out the window. "Bella why won't you look at me?" I asked her and she turned her head towards me "_Edward you listened to him, Alex, he told you that because he knew you would believe him and I would I would run back for him to kill me._" She said in a thought and went back to looking out the window. I had forgotten she had my power until she did that. "_Bella please you know I love you I just assumed because that because he was,_" "Because he was what Edward my first love, because when I was Human I turned to him, Edward that's not how love works I thought I fell in love with him when he told me he would never put his hands on me then he did and I met you.

"Edward you helped me more then you will ever know; you made me feel like a person for once and not a slave you made me fall in love with you and then you did that,"

I had to shut her up she was getting it all wrong I did love her I made a stupid mistake so I did what I had been waiting to do for weeks. I caught her lips with mine and she melted like always but then stiffened and pushed me away. "Edward please I am honestly," "Let me say one thing before you finish that sentence Bella. If for one moment you believe that I tricked you into falling in love with me you are so wrong.

"I would never trick someone into falling in love because it's not right, I fell in love Bella and what is standing before me is not what I would assume you would have become because if I did I would have left you human and mad sure he didn't get his hands on you." I said and she just stood there unable to say anything. "Bella I will not assume anymore but I am going to let that sink in I will see you later." I left her there and walked

Down stairs to join my family but I could hear Bella internally crying in pain and it was killing me. "_I'm all alone and I always will be I don't deserve what I have why didn't I just let him kill me that day? Why did I put up a fight?_"

_B POV_

I couldn't believe I put up a fight that day he tried to kill me when I was human I wouldn't be alone again like I am no I wonder if there is a way I could, "Bella why would you leave Edward does love you he made the wrong assumption you would be killing him if you just left I thought you," "_I thought you loved him._" She thought forgetting my power was the same as Edwards which made it even harder to deal with our distance I could always here him and we shared a room.

"Alice I do, I just I'm afraid that if I get to close I will get heart broken again I couldn't live forever knowing he left me." I said looking down and not noticing Edward walked into the room. "Bella how could you think you would ever loose me? I love you it was a mistake and I am sorry, what is it going to take for you to believe me?" He said taking my face in his hands so that I was looking at him. "I don't know Edward I guess time will only tell I guess." I said and he nodded giving me a light kiss on the lips.

It was so hard not to kiss him full on but I was still so afraid to be hurt that I just couldn't risk it. "_I know what will get her I just have to get Alice to help me find it._" Edward thought after letting me go and then asked Alice to help him with something.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: OK ppls I may not do the wedding but only because I do not have the ambition to and it is getting harder and harder to write a different love, so I am using allot more energy for other things that will come out in another story if I write one but I will try for those fans who would hate me if I didn't._

Chapter7: My Everything My Angel

_B POV_

Edward and Alice had been gone for a few days and it seemed every body but I knew where they went and that kind of annoyed me but I didn't voice it or show it in my emotions for Jaspers sake. Rose and Esme took me shopping multiple times and I got some very nice cloths. On the last one was the day Edward and Alice came home and I heard Alice ask Edward if he wanted me gone.

Alice made me buy a nice cloths and to my surprise I liked them. The black, white and red Kimono dress fit perfectly to my figure and the red shoes had diamonds going down the top of my foot. "Alice what is all of this for?" I asked her as we past a bridal shop and she dragged me in. She looked at Rose and rose came over and put her arms on my shoulders. "Bella can you help me find some dresses for my wedding?" She asked but I knew it was a diversion from my question so I just went and found some things I kind of liked that Rose might.

Once we were home Rose and Alice dragged me into there rooms and I became a Barbie doll.

_E POV_

I had Rose and Alice take Bella out so I could set everything up. It had to be perfect just like her. I decorated the back yard with beautiful whites and reds to symbolize my love for her. I hung Chinese lanterns on the trees because I was going to do this at twilight and I planed to celebrate until late if she said yes. I could hear Bella upstairs waiting to be called down.

"_I wish I could tell Edward I'm sorry for not talking to him for the past few weeks._" She thought and I know how she can do it. "_Don't worry my love you just did but later on you can do it another way. Give me five minutes and then you can come down._" I thought to her and she sighed in her head. It seemed like five minutes was five years but when she came down I just stared unable to think of anything to say "Edward this is beautiful but why," "You will find out later just enjoy the day Bella." I said and brought her over to the table. Only two hours left until I ask my angel to marry me.

_B POV_

For the past two hours Edward has answered every question but one and I was just confused. It was twilight now and I was getting impatient. "Bella can you come here please?" Edward asked and I stood up and went over to him. "Yes Edward." I said and he got down on one knee and took something out of his pocket. "Bella when you came into my life you made it something I never thought it could be. Whole, you're my everything you are my angel and I want to know if you feel the same way.

"So Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honor of taking this name and becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen?" He said and reveled a beautiful diamond ring I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "Yes, yes Edward I would love to marry you." I said and he slid the ring on my finger and trapped me in a loving kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so yeah I know you hate them but I think I might end it on a note that says there was a wedding but not actually put the wedding in I am very sorry for those of you who wanted it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Yay another chapter._

Chapter8: Shopping with the girls.

_B POV_

There were only three weeks left until my wedding and I was so excited my dream was going to come true. I told Alice about it the day after Edward proposed to me and she automatically found a flight that would take us to the area I saw in my dream. "Ok Bella lets go shopping for the dresses." Alice said after walking into my room and taking me away from Edward.

"Ok let's get this over with I want to see Edward." I said and we went out to find Rose and Esme already sitting in my little midnight blue Audi that Edward bought me as an engagement present. "Well aren't we all eager." I said and they all laughed. "We are just happy to finally see Edward be with someone and you finally be free from your past dear." Esme said and I smiled in spite of my self.

We shopped for hours but we finally found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful long white gown with apple designs on the top of the sweet heart neck line and all the girls bought apple bridesmaids gowns and the more we shopped the more excited.

_A/N: Ok so either I ended with my next chapter or I do a wedding it depends on how many reviews I get on this chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: _ok here is another chapter I promise the wedding will be soon and it will be meaningful probably the next chapter._

Chapter9: My new life!

_B POV_

I can't believe what my life has become I keep waiting to wake up and find it was all on e big dream but I don't. Here I am lying on a bed awaiting the return of my fiancée it couldn't get any better. "Hello love I'm back." Edward said walking in the room and I smiled. "Oh hi I was just thinking about you." I said and opened my eyes. "Oh really." He was getting ready to pounce on me. And that's what he did. "Bella I love you." "I love you to Edward." I said and he seemed to sense a sad tone in my voice.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me sitting up and cradling me in his arms. "It's just I keep waiting to wake up and have Alex or someone raping me or hitting me, to not know you. It just seems like this is all an amazing dream." "Bella this isn't a dream," I know it's more. It's my new life and I am loving every minute of it." With that I trapped his lips in mine and there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry to break this up but it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding so the girls are leaving tonight we will see you there." Alice said dragging me off the bed and out the door.

_A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. It is just a filler chapter before the wedding chapter which I will try to post later this week._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok so here is my wedding chapter sorry if it sucks

Chapter9: The day is finally here.

_B POV_

I couldn't believe it today was the day of my wedding I was so excited and nervous at the same time. "Bella come on lets get you ready for the wedding." "Oh Bella thank you so much for coming into our lives and bringing Edward happiness." Esme said hugging me as I walked out into the large sitting room to get my make-up and hair done. "Bella only good things will come from here on out I can tell." "You saw it didn't you?" I asked and she giggled confirming my thought.

_E POV_

I could not stop passing I was just so happy, am finally going to be together for ever with my one true love Bella and the day was passing by way to slow I just had to see her. "Edward please calm down or I am going to tie you down so tight Emmet won't even be able to get you out." Jasper yelled at me so I sat down. "Sorry Jasper I just really want to see Bella I'm just so," Sigh I had to stop or I was going to send poor Jasper through the roof. Only three hours to go. "Why don't we go look at the reception and ceremony sites so we can calm you down." Carlisle said no doubt trying to save poor Jasper.

_B POV_

There were three minutes left and just like in my dream I was standing in front of the mirror. My gown was different; instead of being all white it had an elegant apple design on the top which was brought out by my glossy red lip. Instead of the brown eye-shadow I had light gold to bring out my deep topaz eyes. Just like the dream my hair was pulled up into the curly high bun I couldn't wait. "Bella lets go I have a feeling Edward is going to go on a rampage if you don't get out there, my goodness you look beautiful.

"Welcome to the family." Carlisle said holding out his arm so I could walk down to my love my Edward.

_E POV_

It was now time for us to recite our vows and we each wrote our own. "Edward you may read your vows." The priest said "Bella, you have brought a new light to my life. I once thought I was whole, that nothing was missing but then I met you and you showed me that even though you can seem happy you never really are." I said and Bella looked as though she would cry if she could. "Isabella" "Edward, you are my savior, when you came into my life that day at school you saved me.

"You helped me see what the one I was with was doing to me. That day you made me whole." Bella said and we each put the rings on each others fingers and for the first time in what seemed like forever I got to kiss me Bella and she would be mine forever.

_B POV_

The wedding reception was fun and we were just enjoying each other. "Oh congratulations you to and Bella thank you for coming into our lives." Alice said and everyone else just welcomed me to the family.

_A/N: Ok people almost done I just need to know would you like a honeymoon -yes of coarse there will be a lemon- or just the final chapter?_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Yay last chapter I hope you all like it. It will be kind of short just hinting at there life but hey it's something right._

Chapter10: Eternity

_B POV_

It's been three years since Edward and I were married we have moved away from the family and ended up saving a ten year old girl who was attacked by a vampire.

"Mom why are we going hunting now?" Jeda asked me as we were hunting. It was still weird when she called me mom but I was getting used to it. "Jeda why don't you go ahead we will catch up." I said and she looked confused at first but ran ahead while I stayed back to talk to Edward. "Well Edward I think I will leave it up to you to tell her the plan she might be mad but she has to do it." I said and he sighed but nodded.

"Hey Jeda come here for a minute." He called when we were done "What's up dad?" she said and I nodded for Edward to continue. "The reason we went hunting now is because you are starting school again today and we had to go hunting so you could start with out having a problem."

Jeda looked shocked for a minute and then shocked both of us when she hugged him tight. "Thank you I have missed school so much." I knew this was going to be a wonderful eternity.


End file.
